


speak up, keep quiet

by farerisal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Matsuhana, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Anxiety, Multi, OT3, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, hanamaki and matsukawa are in a band, mentioned drinking, no beta we die like men, side komori/asahi, tbh this is just self indulgent :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farerisal/pseuds/farerisal
Summary: While there are a lot of people here, the place itself doesn’t feel too crowded, probably because as he looks around, he can spot familiar faces here and there, lounging and drinking. There are a few people dancing and laughing. The music itself doesn’t sound so bad either. Maybe he can let himself enjoy this after all.





	speak up, keep quiet

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt i got from a friend--who's also the one responsible for this mess >:D
> 
> and no, i totally did not google bad pick up lines for this thing..

For the most part, Kiyoomi doesn’t like to think of himself as someone who’s popular. He certainly doesn’t believe he’s charming enough for people to flock around him, but thanks to a long history of competitiveness and volleyball, at some point he found himself surrounded with more people than he could ever imagine. A wild concept if you ask him. Or maybe it’s just one of the perks of being a somewhat popular athlete.

There are plenty of downsides as well—don’t get him wrong, he definitely loves his friends, but some of them can be quite… insufferable. It gets even worse when Komori starts dating Asahi, whose best friend is hands down the most _insufferable_ person Kiyoomi had ever met in his entire life. Namely, Nishinoya, who ended up befriending him as the result of each of their best friends being a couple.

Things are pretty simple when it’s just Komori—his presence is never draining, generally speaking, and he’s not the type of person who would go out of his way to drive Kiyoomi over the edge, but enough to keep things interesting at the very least. Nishinoya, on the other hand, is like a toddler. He’s easily excitable, even at the most mundane of things, not to mention his constant need of supervision. He also somehow successfully fooled everyone into thinking he’s charming, but in reality.. he’s the devil himself. Seriously, don’t let his cool haircut fool you.

And the worst thing about being friends with the both of them, is that he’s now apparently obligated to tag along to all of their stupid shenanigans, but at least he doesn’t have to suffer alone, Asahi is usually of a similar mind after all. But even then, that’s not gonna stop him from sulking.

“Stop glaring at me like that!” Komori says, looking ridiculous as he hangs off his boyfriend’s arm.

“Like what?”

“Like… I don’t know—like I just dragged you into a slaughter house or something!”

“Can you really say that this isn’t what you did?!” Kiyoomi shoots back, trying his best to not let his glare falter, he has a point to prove after all, and he’s not about to fall for Komori’s antics, not this time around, thank you very much.

“Can’t you just… just lighten up for just one second?” Komori groans, throwing his arms up in the air, as if Kiyoomi is the one acting unreasonably and not the other way around.

“So I’m the bad guy now? Fantastic.”

“Oh come on! That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“You gotta let yourself relax every once in a while, dude,” Asahi punches his shoulder lightly, giving him a pointed look, “God knows you need it.”

He scoffs, “my heroes.”

“It’ll be fun, I promise!” Nishinoya adds before dashing away to greet some of his friends.

Traitors. They’re all traitors.

And okay, as much as he hates social events, staying in for tonight might not be a good idea—no matter how tempting the prospect of a quiet dorm is. His exams period is finally over, and after spending the better part of the last month studying, he no longer knows what to do with himself now that he’s finally free of it, and he’s exactly one minute away of completely snapping if he has to stay there doing nothing.

Komori, bless his soul, must’ve noticed that, otherwise he wouldn’t have been so adamant on dragging him here; so much to the point where he even brought both Nishinoya and Asahi into the equation, and while agreeing was the only way to put an end to Nishinoya’s incessant nagging, he couldn’t really say no to Asahi when he asked him to go. Kiyoomi is not that strong.

While there are a lot of people here, the place itself doesn’t feel too crowded, probably because as he looks around, he can spot familiar faces here and there, lounging and drinking. There are a few people dancing and laughing, and the music itself doesn’t sound so bad either. Maybe he could let himself enjoy this after all.

From the corner of his eyes he catches a familiar figure in the living room—of course he looks familiar, as he’s been inhabiting the dorm across from his for the past year. He’s also very well acquainted with his musical talents—his smooth vocals and acoustics are two of the reasons he hadn’t completely snapped while studying for his finals.

Matsukawa, with his ever-so-bored gaze, thick brows that are often knitted in seemingly slight annoyance, and the way his dark curls elegantly frame his face, Kiyoomi can recognize him literally anywhere. He currently has his sleeves rolled up, revealing the cascading tattoos that spill over his forearms in a both attractive and taunting way. He should look away.

Next to him is Hanamaki, Matsukawa’s boyfriend and roommate—the other bane of Kiyoomi’s existence, looking infuriatingly good in a tight fit shirt that does very little to hide his finely toned chest. His arm is nestled around Matsukawa as he snuggles into him. They look.. cute, together like that. His heart aches.

And just like that, the idea of having a good time dissipates from his head just as quickly as it first manifested. Out of all the people he could possibly fall for, why did it have to be those two? And why did they have to be in a committed relationship, eliminating all of his chances at getting with them?

But it’s not like he even wants to date anyone, between college, volleyball and his part time job, he barely gets time for himself, let alone for dates. Life is like that sometimes.

Komori follows his gaze, then lets out a small chuckle when his eyes land on them, “you’re staring, it’s creepy,” he says.

“I’m not.”

“Why don’t you go say hi?”

“Not happening.”

“But you obviously like them?” Komori muses, and now Kiyoomi definitely regrets trusting him with that little piece of information.

“You’re delusional.”

“Whatever you say,” he sighs, rolling his eyes as he turns towards the drinks table, “want me to get you something?”

He weighs in his options, he could either stay sober and mope around while sneaking glances at his not one but two crushes every now and then, or he could get drunk and forget about all it.

“Sure,” he answers. If he’s gonna be here for a while then getting drunk it is.

—

Less than a drink later—and after sending a quick glance towards his friends, who were currently playing some stupid party game in the living room, he decides that it's time for him to leave. He's had about enough social interactions to last him a decade or five, anymore than that would be testing his limits and he's all out of patience to deal with that.

Downing the rest of his drink, he stands up to leave as he's in the middle of typing up a quick text to Komori, notifying him that he's going home.

He's half way through opening the door but he can already hear them talking—the two reasons for his suffering, and if he continues walking it would mean that he'd be alone with them; the mere thought sends him into a fit of panic as he hastily scampers in his place trying to look for a different exit, he'd hate to interrupt whatever conversation they're having, but he eventually steels himself up and continues anyway, hoping that a curt 'goodnight' wouldn't sound too rude.

"—I don't know, something felt off with him tonight so maybe we should wait before trying anything.."

They notice him immediately, their voices cutting off as they crane their heads to look at him.

' _Great, now they think I'm annoying and they hate me_ ,' his useless mind provides.

"Uh.. hey," he says, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, "sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you guys."

"Oh no, it's fine! We were just talking about.. stuff," Hanamaki says quickly, "you can join us, if you want to," he gestures for Kiyoomi to set next to them on one of the wicker chairs, and he does—after having a mental battle with himself over whether he should agree or not.

It's quiet here, the sound of the music from inside is muffled, and with the way he feels the atmosphere between them shift into something awkward, it's barely audible. In the back of his mind he knows that this situation couldn't be really that big of a deal, but the way his heart hammers inside his chest, as if it's trying to escape it, tells him otherwise.

It's ridiculous, how simply being near them can do all of this to him. He almost wants to laugh.

"You seem down, is everything okay?" Matsukawa asks him.

"Yeah, it's just.. you know, with the volleyball season around the corner, it's a little nerve wracking." It's not a lie, at least not entirely. They both nod at him in understanding.

"Tell me about it," Hanamaki says, "we used to play in high school and lemme tell you, it used to always get messy, with a team like ours."

"It definitely did," Matsukawa adds, there's something wistful about his expression, not very unlike the way he looks when sings or plays his music, but it's different in the way that it lacks something that Kiyoomi can't quite identify. "I imagine it's even worse for college level competitions, huh?"

"I didn't know you guys played," he says, his mind swirling with questions about this new information, how come he never knew this before?

They share a look, as if they're mentally agreeing on something, "we kinda lost interest in it afterwards," Hanamaki says, "and you know, there's that whole band thing. But it was fun while it lasted."

He nods at them, but he can't help the twinge of disappointment he felt at that statement, thinking of what it would've been like for them to play on the same team. It probably would've been disastrous, but still.

"It's nice," he fumbles with words, "your music, I mean.. I heard you play a couple of times." They usually play at campus parties, and sometimes in local coffee shops, and he wouldn't have gotten to know their band if it weren't for Nishinoya dragging him to those events, and for once he’s grateful to that pipsqueak, because he ended up genuinely loving their music, and he tells them as much.

Matsukawa looks stunned for a while, but then smiles slightly, light pink dusting his cheeks, "thank you, we've been to some of your volleyball matches as well, you're really good,” he says, shifting his seat closer to him.

“Do you maybe,” Hanamaki starts, his voice suddenly sounding closer to him, “want to join us for coffee sometime?”

In theory, it would be a really nice idea, but right now it feels anything but. He can’t even tell whether they’re actually flirting with him, or if they are genuinely trying to be being nice, or if they’re actually trying to make fun of him, and he doesn’t like it. Not to mention that he suddenly feels trapped; with how close they feel next to him. He should leave. His original plan was to leave anyway.

Hanamaki seems to sense this as his tone shifts into a worried one, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine,” he interrupts him, standing up quickly, “It’s getting late anyway so I should go. Goodnight.”

“Okay?” Matsukawa says, his tone mirroring that of Hanamaki’s, “goodnight.”

“Uh.. yeah,” Hanamaki sounds confused, “get home safely.”

He walks out of the front yard without looking back, pretending not to hear the hushed whispering from behind him.

—

Working the morning shift with a migraine that's going to split his head in half was definitely a mistake on his part, but he didn't want to call in sick, he needs the money after all. But if had to deal with another entitled customer that yells at him for another dumb reason he will not be held accountable for what happens next. He sighs, running a hand through his hair as he mentally berates himself, of course he can't do that, he can't afford to get fired, especially not right now when he still has college tuition to pay for.

That is if he decides not to go with his initial plan of burying himself six feet under after last night’s fuck up. Just what the hell was he thinking? He probably wasn’t.

"I can cover for you, just go home." Aone tells him without looking up from the order he's currently preparing.

He mulls that thought over in head, if he goes home right now he'll definitely have more free time, which is nice, but then again it’s also not, since he's probably gonna use it to overthink about what happened, and that will do nothing but only increase his stress levels.

"Thank you, but I can manage," he answers, a warm smile on his face because he genuinely appreciates Aone's offer, who nods at him silently before he goes back to what he was doing as they both settle into comfortable silence.

He loves when he has to work shifts alongside Aone, there's something about his presence that makes him feel at peace; having him around is always nice.

He hears a familiar chime as the door opens and he looks up reflexively, wondering if it's one of his friends who usually show up at this time every morning, only to freeze up in his place.

 _Oh no_.

 _No, no no no—please don't let this be actually happening_. He's definitely _not_ ready for that confrontation just yet.

Every fiber of his being is telling him to duck behind the counter, or to run into the back room and pretend that he isn't here. He wonders if maybe he can actually take Aone up on his offer after all, to make a run for it before anyone can notice him, anything is better than this, anything—

He scampers around in his place like a deer caught in headlights, but it's already too late, they already saw him, and Hanamaki is waving at him, smiling brightly without a care in the world. Dying sounds nice right about now.

Hey," Hanamaki greets him first, his smile looks rather nervous upon closer inspection, and he's uncharacteristically fumbling with hands. This probably isn't a good sign, "can we-"

Matsukawa cuts him off as he clears his throat, nudging his boyfriend lightly and looks at him reassuringly, "we actually came here to apologize," he starts, glancing away from both of them, giving the rest of the shop a cursory look.

"About what?" He asks, playing dumb, as if that would fix everything.

"You know, for last night," he rolls his eyes, huffing out a small laugh, he knows what Kiyoomi is trying to do, "we might've been a little too much."

"Don't worry about it," Kiyoomi tells him, trying to busy himself so he doesn’t have to look at either of them, “and besides, the one who should apologize is me.” _For leaving so abruptly_.

"That’s not it, please listen." Hanamaki adds quietly, looking serious. Kiyoomi looks at him confused, because really, what's all of this about?

"The truth is, we both liked you for a while," he continues, then pauses, fumbling with words, "we've been wanting to ask you out but—"

"but we didn't know how to do it," Matsukawa finishes for him, his gaze locking Kiyoomi in his place, he can't say it's unexpected, after last night, but it still feels like a fever. It has to be.

"Are you serious?" He breathes out in disbelief, feeling his face heating up, this can't be real. "If this is a joke, then please--"

"We mean it." Hanamaki cuts him off, "and I know you feel the same way, there's no way you don't." He says with resolve, planting both his hands on the counter and Kiyoomi wants to reach out to him, to hold his hand and rub small circles on it. His heartbeat skips a beat or three at the thought.

"I know you feel the same way," he continues, disregarding Kiyoomi's question like it wasn't even there, "I see the way you look at us, that has to mean something."

He's at a loss for words, biting the inside of his cheek. He was so obvious, wasn't he? And to think he always felt pretty proud of himself for being discreet.

"I.." _I don't know what to say_. This was happening out of the blue, he definitely didn't wake up that morning expecting a confession out of all things, he might need to lay down for a bit, to process it all.

"You don't have to give us an answer right now," Matsukawa says softly, he looks so beautiful painted in the soft lighting of the coffee shop, and he wants nothing more than to run his hand over his cheek.

He can feel the pressure he's been feeling slowly getting alleviated; the suffocation is gone, and instead of feeling entrapped, it feels just right.

He feels all of his doubts dissolving as he speaks the next words almost automatically.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." For some reason, it felt so easy to say that, and the way they both smile at him with so much affection makes his heart flutter with happiness.

—

Despite having competed in countless volleyball competitions throughout his life, he still gets nervous before matches, and this one is no different. In fact, it’s even more nerve wracking since it’s college level. He knows he can’t slack off. And he knows that his teammates are counting on him, and he needs to show them that’s he’s handling it perfectly. And so he stays behind in the locker room to clear his mind.

Less than a minute later, he could hear whispering, two people arguing whether they should knock or just leave—he knows exactly who they are and it makes him huff an amused laugh, feeling the tension he was previously feeling disappear at the thought.

He opens the door, startling both of his boyfriends—it still feels weird to call them that, even though they’ve been dating for a couple of weeks now. “What are you two doing?” He asks in an amused tone.

“We heard you had a match today,” Matsukawa starts, trying to sound nonchalant and utterly failing as a deep blush dusts his cheeks, “and—”

“And duh, we’re here to grace you with our presence,” Hanamaki interjects, “so your team can win, obviously!”

Kiyoomi blinks at them. They’re both so embarrassing, why does he like them again?

“Aaand,” Matsukawa says, reaching to grab his arm, “we made you a lucky charm,” he puts something in his palm and closes Kiyoomi’s fingers around it, but doesn’t let go of his hand.

For someone who’s incredibly touch averse, he’s surprised at himself for actually leaning into the touch, it’s a nice feeling and he hangs onto it.

He throws his head back in a laugh, “damn, the volleyball gods must be really on my side today, huh?” he says between snickers.

“Yup, and now you’ll definitely win.” Hanamaki nods solemnly.

Right, they’re so cute, it’s only one out of many reasons why he really likes them.

—

“It’s nice that your boyfriends came to support you.” Komori says with a knowing smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mutters. He should really stop telling his best friend about those things, there’s only so much embarrassment he can deal with on a daily basis.

“They’re literally right there and they’re waving at you.”

“I don’t know these people, never seen them before in my life.”

“Yeah right, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you liked it! ♡


End file.
